Teenage problems: Gohan's life
by Beastmode456
Summary: After he defeated cell gohan powered down with the cameras still rolling revealing him to the public and since hercule put out those rumors that he and his friends are fakes he gets a hard time at school frome everyone excepr videl the champion's daughter gohan soon learns there's only one way to shut everyone up
1. Chapter 1

**So this is a story I've been planning for awhile and I think it'll turn out better than my last DBZ story. Now welcome to the first chapter of teenage problems:Gohan's life. The story of how a great warrior was down but got back up. Side note he's 14 right now so he's around the age of high school **

**Gohan's POV **

"Haaaaaaaaaaaa" "Gahhhhhhhhhhh" Cell and I's Kamehameha's were evenly matched

and I don't know how but I slowly started to push his back "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO"

he shouted as the blast overtook him ripping him to nothingness "*pant* *pant* *pant*"

I breathed I suddenly powered down and passed out "yeahhhhh Gohan did it" I heard

Krillin shout. It made me happy to know I had the power to save the world. "Hercule

satan has done he has beaten the ferocious monster that is cell" "yeah I know I know

don't make such a bid deal" he said looking at the camera "I was mad but hey at least

now I'm not some public icon" "hey kid cell gave you quite the beating good thing

Hercule was here to save you huh" I got up and dusted my self off without a word and

joined my friends we had to gather the dragon balls and wish our friends back I picked

seventeen and eighteen up with all the strength I had left and flew off.

**1 month later **

Life has been good so far trunks went back to the future and Bulma and my mother both

made the claim that they were pregnant. Praises and all went around it was asked what

the name of the babies would be for Bulma it was obvious the boy from the future was

her son his name would be Trunks, but for my mom she had to think about it. She could

honor my father and name him Goku Jr. or Kakarot his saiyan name but she knew dad

wouldn't want that he wanted his kids to find there own path in the world now follow his

though I knew he wouldn't mind. It rattled in her head for the next few days until she

came up with the name Goten it was catchy she also said if it was a girl she'd think about

names but for now Maria was one of her favorites. Somehow though, I had a feeling that

it would be a boy. Mom and I would eat breakfast, lunch, and dinner together and we

would occasionally go out to eat but for the most part I was training I had to do it now

before the baby grew and I had to help her around the house. My dad didn't not desire to

be wished back I was upset but realized he was only thinking of our safety and after

beating Cell I'm sure we can handle anything else. Seventeen after being given a second

chance at life got a job as a cashier at a fast food restaurant in north city and is paying

his way through college to become a teacher. Crazy right!? Not as crazy as this Krillin and

eighteen are dating! As crazy as it seems I'm proud of him it seems like everyone is

meeting the love of there life I mean even Tien and launch started dating. I sighed as I

continued training "GOHAN CAN YOU COME HERE FOR A SECOND" mom was calling

lately she's been on my case about "socializing" and "making friends" I keep telling her

I'm fine but she won't leave it alone I ran steeping on the grasses of this fine early

August day the sun was beating down hard it just made it all the more easier to work up

a sweat in a few weeks it'll be easier because a breeze'll come along with the sun

showing the transition to fall. I opened the door to our house seeing my mom at the

kitchen table I could tell she was feeling lonely about my dad deciding to stay dead but

she stayed strong and I think she'll be happier when the baby get's here. "Mom you

called" "yes honey sit down there is something we need to discuss" "sure mom" I said

taking a seat "we've had this conversation before but... it's just that...well your 14 now

and I want you to start meeting new people now I'm not saying to stop training by all

means your the savior of the world now you have to keep your strength up but I decided

to enroll you in orange star high school" "WHAT!" I said shocked she would do this with

out my consent I mean it directly affected me "Gohan I just want what's best for you" I

was seething in rage but I didn't want to stress her out so I conceited "fine I'll go but I

will not do anything extra curricular I will go there learn and comeback do not expect me

to get sucked into there world" "ok Gohan that's all I'm asking" "so what school is it" "oh

you'll love it's called orange star high school" "cool where is it" "oh you know in

*whispers* Hercule city" "um where mom" "Hercule city she said with a sweat drop"

"HERCULE CITY" I shouted screaming and powering up to super saiyan momentarily

before I calmed my self down "Gohan it was the only school with an opening" "ok I'll try

but my original offer still stands" I said storming out and punching the tree the blow

plowed deep into the trunk of the tree as I continued training

**Chichi's POV **

I saw Gohan punch the tree and continue training I immediately grabbed the phone and dialed my

best friend and the new head of capsule corporation's number "Bulma yeah it's Chichi I

got him to agree" "that's great but you know he hasn't had the best reactions to Hercule

and his slanders" "I know but I'm hoping the kids don't give him a hard time and it's not

like he has a short temper and if he does lose it they Must have really deserved it. What

can go wrong?" "I hope your right Chichi" she said with us both hanging up the phone. I

really need this to be the best decision for Gohan


	2. The first day

So I got complaints about the spacing and I will try and fix it but other than that how do you guys like the story?

Gohan's POV

"GOHAN GET UP OR YOU'LL BE LATE FOR YOUR FIRST DAY" I groaned as I sat up in bed "I can't believe I let her talk me into this" I rolled out of bed and walked toward the bathroom starting my morning routine. I stripped naked and hopped into the shower letting the hot water hit my skin relaxing my body. I picked up the shampoo bottle and squirted it into my hands I rubbed them together and placed my hands into my hair working the shampoo in when I felt like it was enough I washed my hands off and placed my head under the shower head letting it wash the residue shampoo out of my hair. I picked up the bar of soap ran it under the water lathering it up once it felt it good enough I spread it around my body soaping myself up from head to toe. I still don't see why I have to do this the more time I spend in school the less time I can spend training and the less time I can spend getting stronger just last week my dad talked to me through King Kai and said there was another level of super saiyan of course I'm eager to make but how am I supposed to get there if for eight hours a day I'm sitting in a class full of Hercule's worshippers. I guess I'll just have balance my time. I stepped out of the shower and grabbed a towel to dry myself with covering every inch of my body and my spicky black hair years of training for the world's threats I have made my muscles huge but I try not to brag. I pulled my tooth brush off of the rack and wet it and put some toothpaste on it and wet it again before I began to clean my teeth I rinsed and then spit. I put on a white t-shirt and some jeans with plain black tennis shoes. I don't have many clothes the rest are suits for when I go out and all of my Gis my mom said she'd take me clothes shopping this weekend. I tied my last shoe and picked up my camouflage backpack. "MOOOOM I'M LEAVING I'LL BE BACK AT 3" I shouted to her I put my index and middle finger to my head and instant transmitted to Hercule city it was something my training helped me pickup I even learned the special beam canon with the help of Piccolo.

I appeared on the out skirts if town and walked toward the school I figured just appearing in class would raise questions that I couldn't answer. These streets had many people rushing to get the work the sunn was beating down on the exposed skin in my arms, neck, and face but years of training made me Heat resistant the hyperbolic time chamber can have some really crazy temperatures. "HELLPP THAT MAN IS ROBBING THE BANK" I turned to the cry of help to see a man with a gun fleeing from police. I was no super hero but I could never let crime go unpunished. I making sure to ran not glide or fly I quickly caught up to the man "I'm not so sure this money belongs to you" I said with a sly smile "hey who are you?" The man questioned me I could see he had a beard and a gold tooth but not much else with his mask on "just the guy that's gonna stop you" he growled at me and put me at gun point but I sent an upper cut and struck him in his chin sending him spiraling towards the ground. "Ugh" he grunted as he hit the cement. He scrambled for his gun but I kicked him in his chest and delivered a punched to his face knocking him out. I put the money next to him on the sidewalk the cops saw everything so I proceeded with my day I didn't care I felt that it's my duty to help people in need.

The school was around the corner I knew because I turned the corner and there was a sign that said orang star high school under that it read welcome back students I walked into school I still felt uneasy even on the way here the were billboards and posters slandering my family and friends and praising Hercule. I stepped through the doors of the school the week before I went through and orientation so I knew my schedule would work. Each class was fifty minutes with 3 minute time frame to get to each class and the day was made up off 8 periods 6 subjects and 2 off periods. I got free lunch because of my financial situation my dad was deceased so we didn't really have a source if income but even when he was alive he didn't work. I walked to first period geometry, I take mostly advanced classes because of how much my mom made me study when I was younger and after planet Namek. Classroom 305 was me destination. "Good Gohan first day and you're already lost" I said to myself aloud I looked up and saw a girl headed towards me she had black hair that was put into pigtails down to her shoulders with a big white shirt sneakers small shorts and fingerless gloves she had a slender frame but something about her screamed "mess with me and I'll kill you" "umm excuse me I was wondering of you could tell me how to get to room 305" I inquired "sure" she said eagerly "I'm heading there now you can follow me" "umm thanks" "No problem I'm Videl" she said extending her hand "Gohan umm if you don't mind me asking isn't your father Hercule Satan your father" i inquired shaking her hand "oh the supposed savior of the world yeah he's my old man" she said rolling her eyes "umm supposed?" I confusedly asked "I personally don't think my dad did it I mean the footage just shows a kid passed out from what looked like exhaustion and my dad celebrating I mean he wasn't tied and didn't have a scratch in him." "So you don't believe all of these rumors your father put out about these mystery fighters" "oh no they seemed more capable to fight Cell I don't know why but the boy that was unconscious seemed to be the most likely" "how flattering I thought "but everyone else here have eaten up everything my father says" "well not everyone is as smart as you Videl" I complimented "now how about we get to Geometry" I asked "sure" she responded walking up the hallway

"Hello class I'm but you can call me miss M now I think we should all get to know each other more so I call on one of you and I'd like you to say your name and one thing about you and if the class has questions they can ask them. So who would like to start first" I looked around the class and no one was volunteering and I sure as Hell wasn't going to. "Well I guess I'll just pick somebody now let's see. Ah yes Ms. Satan" I looked over and Videl sighed and walked up to the front if the class. "Hi I'm Videl Satan I'm tough so don't mess around with me" "yeah ok cupcake" came a voice from the back " I would appreciate it if you kept your snide remarks to yourself" Mrs. Mariweather scolded. The kid had long blonde hair and and was wearing a pink tank top to show off his defined muscles he was wearing baggy white pants and pointed and brown shoes and he was sitting with his arms folded and a green hats it ha red star and yellow bill was being held in his hand "now Videl pick some else" Mrs.M said going back to her chipper self "hmm how about Gohan" shit I was hoping I got to go last the past few years the only thing I've done is train but I can't tell them that they'd probably make fun of me or worse want to see me in action and that's be revealing to much about my life, but still this couldn't be avoided.

I sighed, rose up from my desk, and made my way to the front of the class. "Hey I'm Gohan and I uhhh like to mountain climb" I half lied I often did it for endurance training but it was never for fun. Suddenly a girls hand shot up into the air "Yes Ms. Erasa" Mrs. M said calling on her. She was wearing a green stripped top and green pants with green high hills her blond hair was cut short I mean really short almost shorter than Bulma's (who had recently cut her hair) and she had red earrings in "so do you like eat healthy for to stay in shape" "well I have a pretty big appetite but I try and eat healthy, but I do eat the occasional cake or pie" "wow that's so cool you must take mountain climbing so seriously" she was awed at me I needed this to end quickly I put on a goofy smile and scratched my neck like my dad does. "Ok Gohan how about you choose someone now" "how about Erasa she seems pretty eager" she got up and walked towards the front with the same smile on her face from last time. "I'm Erasa and I'm not the stereotypical blonde unlike some people we know" she said making sure to look directly at Sharpner "well thank you Ms. Erasa um how about you choose someone else now" "oh Sharpner can go" the kid from before got up, put his hat on, stuck his hands in his pocket, and walked nonchalantly to the front if the class "alright kiddies listen up because I'm saying this once and only once this is my school and some nerd who climbs things isn't going to ruin that" he said. That last comment was directed at me but I didn't care "that kid in the back can go next" he said walking towards to back but not before intentionally knocking my bag off of the back of my chair.

After introductions the rest of the class was spent going over materials we would need and what we could expect from the class" I was bored out of my mind "diiiiiiiinnnnngggg" that was the bell I picked my bag up and headed to 409 for physics "Gohan do you need me to lead you to another class" Videl asked "uh yeah thanks" I said taken aback by her niceness "uh here's my schedule if you need to see it" I said handing it to here "thanks" she said taking and examining the piece of paper "oh lucky you we have the same exact schedule so you can just follow me" "thanks" I said "no problem but don't expect me to do this everyday" she said showing her tough side "ok" I said confused before following her Science was exactly like math I discovered Erasa was in that class with me to she even got the seat next to me so I was between her and Videl her constant staring made me really uncomfortable. Thank Dende it was now third period and I was off we could eat lunch, do homework, or talk with friends I was currently seated at a table in the cafeteria with Videl, and Erasa who had the first three periods with us and our last off period. "So any ideas why that sharpner kid keeps staring at me" I inquired "Sharpner doesn't like people he thinks are different" Erasa answered "and I'm different because" "look at you firm muscles strong chest I'm willing to bet you have abs under there your different because your not scrawny like most of the guys here" "so I'm guessing he doesn't like that" "No" Videl answered "first day and someone already despises me this'll be a great year" I said being half serious and half joking "so Videl how's the crime fighting business going" "crime you fight crime?!" I asked shocked "yeah someone has to keep this city in check and it's not like the cops can" "I mean isn't it there job?" I asked " it is but they don't do it well I mean just this morning an unidentified man had to stop a robbery, why couldn't the cops do that huh?" When she sad that I pales and Erasa must have noticed "Gohan are you alright you look pale" "uhh yeah I'm fine so Erasa how are you doing" "oh great just got some shopping done" "that's great" Videl said we talked for the rest of the period until the bell caught us.

The rest if the day was uneventful, it was just teachers going over the procedure in there classes. I was glad when the final bell rung "Gohan where are you going?" Videl asked as we exited class "oh I was just about to go home" "do you leave far from here?" She said trying to make conversation "actually yes I live in the mountains" "is that how you got into mountain climbing" "uhh yeah" *boop* "sorry that's my phone" she said pulling it out of her bag "crap my dad says he can't pick me because of some interview" "oh sorry Videl do you need a ride home" "you have a car but we're only freshman" "well it's not a car per say" I pulled a capsul out of my bag and pressed it it unveiled to show one if Bulma's hover crafts "how did you get this" she said shocked "the president of Capsule Corp is a friend of my family" "YOU KNOW BULMA BRIEFS" she said raising her voice "uhh yeah and her very violent husband so hop in and I'll take you home" I said hopping in the back in the passenger side "Gohan why aren't you driving" "Videl I'm 14" I chuckled "it has autopilot" she folded her arms and got in the driver's seat "where to" I asked "888 Hercule street" she answered "they really named a street after your dad?" I ask dead panned "ugh don't remind me" I just shook my head. I out the coordinates in the the computer and it dashed off towards her house "Here we are Videl" I said the vehicle screeching to a stop "thanks Gohan" "no problem if you ever need a rode just ask" "maybe I will she said running off towards her house I looked at the clock on the car 3:25" I guess I should be getting home I made sure Videl was inside her house. After double checking my surroundings I put two fingers to my head and instant transmitted "ahhhh I'm home" I said appearing on top of "well time to train"


	3. Come on over

Gohan's POV

The first week if school had gone great. I would wake up, go to school, come home, do my homework, and for the rest of the day train my mom now 3 months pregnant was now starting to show her baby bump and I had to help out around the house more. After school training was more intense than a full days training because I lost more time and I had to make up for it. When Videl needed a ride home, which was more often than not, I got her there. We got to know each other in the process. It turns out her mom died when she was just six in a car crash so she hasn't really had a female influence in her life. She also said that her dad taught her martial arts but she's since surpassed him. I asked why she didn't challenge for his title and she said that even though since he became famous he ignored her he's still her father and couldn't do that and he'd probably say She'd have to beat some tournament first. I accepted the answer than but the two bugs in the back of my mind were Sharpner and Hercule. Although only a week into the school year I think Sharpner needs to be taken down a peg but he'll fall off his pedestal sooner or later. Hercule has been really making me mad though. I could handle the slanders but after finding out her neglected his daughter just so he could take a few pictures really it infuriated me. I mean my dad wasn't there as much as I would've like but I've long since come to terms that if it wasn't for him the little time we has spent together would've been non existent. Why am I thinking about this now it's Friday afternoon and the final bell just rang.

"Alright class no homework over the weekend be safe and I'll see you all back here Monday" said the Latin teacher. The final bell rang and Videl and I walked to the front if school. The familiar beep of Videl's phone went off and I stopped so she could check it.

"Crap my dad's throwing some last minute party so I can't go home" I sighed I have to do the right thing here.

"well you can come by my house until it's safe for you to go home" I said reluctantly I would have to hold off on training today

"really!? Thanks Gohan!" She pulled me into a hug

"now come on" she said pulling me I pulled the capsule out pressed the button and threw it so it could unfold I climbed into the drivers seat her into the passenger side I engaged auto pilot and we sped off.

"So Gohan you live with your mom right what's she like"

"well she's really strict about grades but she's been really mellow since she's been pregnant"

"oh you did say she was pregnant do you want a boy or a girl" she asked with a smile in her face

"well I'd be glad with either but I have this nagging suspicion it's gonna be a boy"

"ugh typical male answer" she said

"Do you seriously know Bulma Briefs" she said in awe

"Videl we go over this every day yes she and my dad were friends when they were kids" I said with a chuckle Videl would always ask that question. It was as if she couldn't believe it

"so why hasn't any capsule technology come out lately?" She asked as if I had the intel

"well for one thing she's about 3 or 4 months pregnant so she's probably on maternity leave besides patience is a virtue"

Videl looked out the window as we flew over the mountains. The sky was crystal clear there was not one cloud as the sun beamed down in the earth. A wind was lightly blowing leaves off of the ground. "Wow Gohan the scenery is amazing up here"

"yeah I know I walk around the mountain a lot I even watch the stars every once in a while" as I finished my statement saw my house in the distance. My mom was gardening outside

"Videl welcome to my home on the mountains" I said as the car stopped in the driveway

"Mom you shouldn't be gardening now" I said helping her up

"oh calm down I'm only 3 months pregnant. And besides I did this when-" she stopped as she noticed the girl behind Gohan

"Gohan who's your friend" She said smiling

"uh Mom this is Videl, Videl this my mom. Mom. Videl's dad is throwing a huge party so she can't go home is it cool if she sleeps here tonight"

"oh it's fine so long as this little guy is the only new member of the family for a while"

"MOM" I shouted. She just started laughing at my embarrassment

"well why don't you kids come and side and have some lemonade it's so hot out today"

"thank you Mrs. Son" Videl said walking inside. Dende if there were ever i time I needed you it would be now. I thought to myself as I walked inside the house wondering what embarrassment was next to come

"So Videl are you a popular girl at school?" My mom asked as she poured the last glass of lemonade and walked it to us in the living room.

"Umm yeah but only because of my dad"

"really? And what is it that your father did?" Mom asked taking a sip of her drink

"well he supposedly beat Cell but I don't think so" suddenly my mom spit her drink out

"uhh something wrong Mrs. Son"

"ohh sorry just uhhh the cravings from being pregnant I wanted ice tea not lemonade" my mom said using her pregnancy as an excuse

"anyway dear continue"

"well like I was saying I don't think my dad beat Cell I mean to many things just don't add up"

"mmh so you are a smart girl"

"what?" Videl asked

"oh nothing" my mom said taking another sip of her lemonade

"so since your Hercule's daughter can I assume you've had some martial arts training" my mother inquired

"yes ma'am I don't mean to brag but I'm even better then my dad" she answered proudly

"well is that so maybe after I have this baby we can spar a little" "maybe so has Gohan ever done martial arts?"

"Yeah just as good as his father if not better"

"really? Gohan never told me that" she said turning to me

"uhh well"

"oh yeah he trains almost everyday. Why are you doing it dear. Oh that's right to achieve that"

"OK that's enough talking for today Videl and I are just gonna go study" I said interrupting my mom before she could say anything else

I hurriedly rushed Videl up the stairs and into my room

"Ok new rule no talking to my mom" Videl's laughter could not be contained

"Ahhhahahahahh" she was actually in tears with laughter

"Ok ok please stop laughing at me" I said sighing

"Sorry Gohan your mom is just hilarious" she said still struggling to contain the laughter"

"Thank you" I said falling onto my bed

"So Gohan what are going to do on Monday" she said holding one if the pillows in my bed to her chest

"What's happening on Monday?" I asked

"Oh they gave my dad some stupid holiday they're making us watch the video of the Cell Games , but on the bright side after the show it we can go home" she informed me

"Wait they're showing the cell games?" I asked shocked

"Yeah" I inwardly cursed myself I guess this couldn't be avoided

"Videl I've got to go meet my sensei help yourself to anything in the room, but do not I repeat do not talk to my mom" I said sternly

"Ok Gohan sheesh" she said sweat dropping

"Great I'll be back in a few hours" I said before running down the stairs

"Mom I'm going to meet piccolo be back in a little while"'I yelled to her

"Ok I'll keep Videl company" she yelled but I was already gone I usually instant transmit to the lookout but in the off chance that Videl was watching I had to walk there. I climbed down the mountain and as soon as I thought I was out of eyesight I instant transmitted to the lookout.

Chichi's POV

"Hello Bulma"

"Chichi hi I was just about to call you"

"Bulma your never going to believe what happened"

"Let me guess the baby kicked"

"No well yes but that's not it Gohan brought a GIRL home"

"What?! He's a regular little charmer just like his father"

"I know she' surgut upstairs she's smart and well known through the city"

"Well he can really pick 'em. Well I have some news to"

"Really what is it? I went to the doctor today and I'm having twins"

"Twins!"

"Twins and even better Krillin called today eighteen's pregnant"

"Oh it seems the Dragon Ball wives have finally caught a break"

"Ok Bulma talk to you tomorrow"


	4. Embarrassment

**To the guest who goes by anon: I know trunks was born before the cell games not everything will happen like it did in the anime.**

**Gohan's POV **

"Gohan you're late" said piccolo. The super namekian had his purple gi on with his arms folded across his chest with an expressionless face.

"Sorry Piccolo I had to bring a friend home her father was throwing a party and she had no where to go" I said scratching the back of my head smiling

"Her huh as that scared little brat I trained when the Saiyans invaded is finally growing up" he said with a small grin

"It's not like that were only friends" I said defensively

"Yeah and after Namek Vegeta was just living with Bulma" he answered back

"Let's just train" I said

"Good I've been looking forward to this" he said taking his stance

"Me too" I said speeding at him and landing a blow to his stomach befit instantaneously backing away

"Good Gohan the hit and retreat tactic" suddenly piccolo sped at me but I jumped to the left and brought my foot down over his midsection but all I hit was solid earth

"Ahhhhh" Piccolo had retaliated with a punched to my back

"GOHAN NEVER TAKE YOUR EYES OFF OF YOUR OPPONENT" he drilled. I fell to the ground but I caught myself on my hands and back flipped to my feet.

"Wow piccolo you've definitely gotten stronger" I said wiping my mouth

"Now it's time for me to get serious" I said I firmly planted my feet on the ground and started charging my Ki. My power levels rose my hair turned blonde and my pupils blue. I had ascended into Super Saiyan

"A little hasty aren't we" he said laughing

"Just trying to keep things interesting" I said smirking back we both sped at each other throwing punches and kicks only to have them booked by the others punch or kick. I brought my foot up and landed a successful kick to piccolo's chin. His head went back from the impact and I took this as an opening sending a flurry if jabs to his midsection. I backed off after I thought I'd got enough in. Piccolo was crouched over in pain

"Done yet piccolo" I yelled tauntingly

"Not until you ascend again" he yelled back

"Fine" I charged my Ki making my power levels rise my blonde hair started to stick straight up except for 1 lock that landed over my face and blue lightning flowed around me.

I sped at piccolo landing 4 quick punches to his stomach before he even knew that I moved. I jumped into the air and delivered a kick to his face sending him flying backwards.

"I'll say one thing when you're a Super Saiyan 2 you become the fastest thing I've ever seen"

"Thanks"

"Alright Gohan that's enough for today" he said folding his arms over his chest

"Really ok then see you tomorrow Piccolo"

"GOHAN!" He shouted I turned behind to see him in the same stance he had been in

"Good luck" he said cracking a smile opening his eyes and picking his head up

"You to Piccolo" I said instant transmitting away appearing at the base if I started to fly to the top I didn't top ale me more the five minutes I landed on the top of the mountain and walked toward the house

As I walked through the door my mom was talking to Videl. OH SHIT

"hey guys what are you talking about" I said trying to break the conversation

"Oh nothing I was just making sure Videl here knew how to pleasure strong men like you" at that I became as red as a cherry

"MOM I just remembered I said I'd take Videl to meet Bulma so come on Videl" I said grabbing her wrist and pulling her out

"It was nice meeting you Mrs. Son" she yelled through the door. We hopped into the capsule car, put in the coordinates of where we were going and engaged auto pilot. And we made off with haste

"Videl what'd I say about talking to my mom" I asked

"Hey you didn't say anything about her talking to me" she said with a sly smile

"So we're really going to capsule corp" she said stary eyed

"It was the only excuse I could think of to get out of the house now her husband may be a but hostile but don't pay him any mind he's a real softy a heart" I said as we exited the mountains and headed towards capsule corp in West city

"So Gohan Are you going to that dance tomorrow" Videl asked

"Dance? What Dance" I asked

"The back to school dance they've announced everyday this week"

"Ohhhhh yeah I don't listen to those" I said

"I noticed but anyway you should come Erasa and I are going and we need a strong man to escort us"

"And why me?"

"Because you're trustworthy not to mention bulky"

"I don't think I can make it"

"Oh your going I asked your mom about before you got back and were going shopping for clothes in the morning"

"DAMNIT MOM" I yelled in the car I hit my head in the steering well while Videl bit back her laughter. I looked up and noticed the car was defending we were here.

"Alright Videl we're here but please do me one favor" I pleaded

"What's that?"

"Try not to fan girl" she punched me in the arm playful causing me to crack a smile

We marched towards the small building and knocked on the door waiting for someone to answer. The door swung open to reveal the master mind herself Bulma.

"Gohan isn't this a pleasant surprise and you must be Videl Chi chi was just talking about you" shit if my mom talked to her this is gonna be just as embarrassing as when I was at home

"Come in you two have a seat" she said ushering us inside and on the coach

"Vegeta Gohan's here" she yelled up the stairs

"KAKAROT'S IMPUDENT BRAT IS HERE" he yelled running into the room

"NOW LISTEN HERE YOU LITTLE" he stopped when he saw Videl

"Well well well it looks like the cry baby has finally grown up"

"It's not like that" he just smirk

"And I was just stating with Bulma" he said with a smirk

"VEGETA" she yelled at him but he was already gone

"so Gohan Videl how's school going"

"Fine"

"Wish I could say I was fine but this baby here is starting it get the best of me"

"Speaking of that did you take your maternity leave yet?" Videl asked

"No uhh why do you ask"

"She's a big fan"

"Oh that's all you had to say unfortunately I am in leave right now but my dad is in charge of the company he's coming to visit next Saturday if you have any questions"

"Really that'd be great thank you Mrs. Briefs"

"Anything for my God child's "friend"" she said putting emphasis on the last word

"Ok me and Videl have to go she's taking me uh clothes shopping" I said thinking of an excuse to get us out of there

"Well ok then Gohan and remember we don't need the family getting any bigger so be smart"

"BULMA" I yelled before rushing Videl out of the door.


	5. Evil appears

Yaaaaaaaaaay new chapter and we'll try a third person point of view yay new things.

Third person POV

Gohan and Videl were flying back towards Mt. Poaz. Videl was holding many different colored bags after there day at the mall she went on a shopping spree forcing Gohan to try on different clothes. He didn't complain she actually had a pretty good fashion sense and every time he did complain she just reminded him that he was lucky Erasa wasn't there because she's extreme with those sort of things. She had dragged him to about a hundred different stores and they had got something from each of them whether it was just a shirt, a pair of socks, or a whole outfit Videl always found something. She gave a mighty yawn as the car started to park today was a long day. They both got out of the car and walked inside they house Chichi was already asleep by this time it was 11:30. They marched up the stairs tomorrow Videl would start mixing and matching clothes it find out what looked good in combination on him but for now she was tired

"I guess I sleep on the couch" she said giving another yawn

"No you're my guest you can have my bed I'll take the floor" he said pulling a blanket and a pillow out of his closet and making a pallet on the floor

"Thanks Gohan" she said. She had only known this guy for a week and it seems by nature he's just a nice person but why. If she didn't known Gohan she would assume that or was just because he wanted to get close to her father, but the way he glared at her father's face on a bill board was one of awe it was almost one of annoyance.

"Good night Gohan" she said crawling into the Demi- Saiyans bed. But he was already asleep she just smiled as she listened to him snore she didn't mind it it was actually kind of cute. She smiled and laid her head on the pillow and let sleep take her.

The next morning

Videl's eyes fluttered open according to Gohan's alarm clock it was 9:47 AM. She sat up in bed and yawned she looked around the room and noticed something. Where was Gohan? She looked at his nightstand and noticed a note. She picked it up and skimmed the note over.

Dear Videl,

I woke up early to work out. My mom has lain out clothes for you to wear when you get out of the shower and she's cooking breakfast. Oh and towels are under the sink.

From,

Gohan

"That's thoughtful of him" she said pulling the covers off of her self and feeling the warmth of the room. She found the clothes on the foot of the bed his mom left a pair of jeans and a red t shirt for her to wear she would have to get some of the underwear she bought herself yesterday when Gohan was using the bathroom. She grabbed a pair and headed towards the bathroom locking the door behind her after a struggle she figured out to turn the shower on.

Meanwhile with Hercule

"Zzzzzzz bwah wha hur" he managed to work out after he woke up beer bottle in hand

"Oh yeah huge party last night I wonder what happened to my baby girl she's probably at Erasa's house no need to worry" he said before passing out again

Back to Videl

After washing, rinsing, and relaxing Videl stepped out of the shower to dry off. She slipped on her clothes and out her dirty ones in a bag in her room before heading downstairs.

"Good morning Mrs. Son"

"Good morning Videl honey breakfast'll be ready in just a minute just let me get Gohan." She said pulling off her apron

"Gohan breakfast is ready!" She yelled through the open front door. And like a lightning bolt the boy in question came running into the house with just a pair of training pants on. His muscles were sweaty and sparkling in the light from what looked like an intense work out session he was breathing at a steady pace she could tell as his toned chest rose up and sank back down. Chichi served eggs and bacon Videl had a plate and was stuffed but Gohan kept going back not stopping until maybe his 15th plate Videl was surprised she made enough for him to eat

"So Gohan how was your little shopping trip yesterday?" His mother asked

Gohan his hand rubbing his full stomach responded "shopping's not really my thing but Videl seemed to like it"

"That's not the only thing she's seems to like" Chichi said in a whisper

"What was that mom?"

"Oh nothing dear" she said quickly

"Gohan I have to go to the doctor for an ultrasound today Tien and Launch are bringing me to the doctor have fun at your little dance."

"Ok mom" Gohan said getting up from the taxable and sprawling out onto the sofa and turning on the TV Videl settled next to him Gohan channeled surfed nothing was on he soon decided to watch an anime which surprisingly Videl agreed on they watched Fairy tail until about 6:00 that evening

"Haha" Videl said laughing at one of Natsu's antics she glanced at the clock on the wall

"Oh god it's 6:00 we have to get ready." She said hopping off of the coach frantically

"Gohan go shower I have to put on my make up" she yelled taking over the situation. Gohan didn't even question it he ran upstairs. Videl was still in panic until she heard the steady flow of the shower waters from up stairs. She immediately ran upstairs into a bag from shopping yesterday and pulled out her make up and put it on in a hurry but still making sure everything was in ok once she was finished she pulled out her outfit it was a casual dance so didn't have to wear high heels. Which was great she hated those things she decided in a pair of silver flats with skinny jeans and a pink shirt that said tough girl in silver. She put small earrings in each ear and looked at herself in the mirror she thought she looked pretty good

"Videl do I really have to wear this?" Gohan wailed

"Yes!" She hollered back

"But why" he complained stepping through the threshold of the door he was wearing a plain back v-neck t-shirt and baggy camouflage pants with black shoes.

"Because it's a dance and besides you look nice." She said

"Now let's go the dance starts in an half hour" she said

"Fine" he grumbled stumbling down the stairs Videl followed out to the capsule car and to the dance

Orange star high school

They parked and Gohan put the capsule back into his pocket

"VIDEL" they heard a voice call

"ERASA OVER HEAR" she yelled back suddenly the blonde haired girl came running up to us

"Gohan I can't believe Videl got you to come"

"I can't either" he said with a small chuckle on his face.

"Let's go on in" Videl said pulling Gohan by the arm inside the building. The gym was illuminated with many different colored lights and there was a bug banner that said back to school dance

"Uhh Videl are you sure about this" Gohan said as he saw everybody bumping and grinding on each other

"Yes now come on" she said pulling him to the side

"Videl nice to see you"

"Hi Sharpner" Videl said rolling her eyes

"What's this loser doing here" he said pointing at Gohan

"Free will and testament now Gohan let's dance"

"But"

"No buts we're dancing" she said taking Gohan and bring him to the floor as the song Berserk by Eminem came on

Now this shits about to kickoff this party looks whack

Let's take it back to straight hip-hop and start it from scratch

I'm bout to bloody is track up everybody get back

That's why my pen needs a pad cause my rhymes on a raahagghhhg

"Come on Gohan dance" Videl urged as she moved her hips around him

"I don't know how" he said

"Just move your body"

"Like this"

"Yeah your pretty good she said admiring Gohan" neither realized but a circle had formed around the two

It's like I did with addiction I'm bout to kick it

Like a magician crickets I turned to crickets

Got em still on the fence whether to pick it

So sick I'm looking pale well that's my pigment

Bout to go ham ya bitch shout out to kendrick

Let's bring it back to the vintage slim, bitch

The art of mcing mixed with da vinci and mc ren

And I don't mean stimpy's friend bitch

Been public enemy since you thought PE was gym, bitch

"Go, go, go,go" the crowd was chanting still around Gohan. He was really feeling the music as he shuffled his feet forward and backward

Kick your shoes off

Let your hair down and (go berserk) all night long

Grow your beard out

Just weird out and (go berserk) all night long

Were gonna rock this house until we knock and down and turn the volume loud cause it mayhem till the AM so baby make it like K-fed so let yourself go let yourself goooooo k say fuckit before you kick the bucket life's to short to not go for broke so everybody, everybody shake your body

Guess it's just the way that I'm dressed, ain't it?

Khakis pressed, Nike shoes crispy and fresh laced, so I guess it ain't

That aftershave or cologne that made them just faint

Plus I showed up with a coat fresher than wet paint

So if love is a chess game, check mate

But girl your body's banging, jump me in, dang – bang-bang

Yessiree Bob I was thinking the same thing

So come get on this Kid's rock, baw-wit-da-baw dang-dang

P-p-p pow-pow, chicka, bow, chicka, wow-wow

Got your gal blowing up a val-v-v-v-val-valve

Ain't slowing down, throw in the towel, t-t-tow-towel

Dumb it down, I don't know how (huh-huh) how-how

At least I know that I don't know

Question is are you bozos smart enough to feel stupid hope so, no ho

B

(Bridge)

(Hook)

They say that love is powerful as cough syrup in Styrofoam

All I know is I fell asleep and woke up in that Monte Carlo

With the ugly Kardashian, Lamar, oh sorry yo

We done both set the bar low

Far as hard drugs are though

That's the past, but I done did enough codeine to knock Future into tomorrow

And girl I ain't got no money to borrow

But I am trying to find a way to get you alone (car note)

Oh, Marshall Mathers

Shit head with a potty mouth, get the bar of soap lathered

Kangols and Carhartt-less Cargos

Girl you're fixing to get your heart broke

Don't be absurd, ma'am

You birdbrain baby I ain't called anybody baby since Birdman

(Unless you're a swallow)

Word, Rick, word man you heard, but don't be discouraged girl

This is your jam, unless you got toe jam

(Bridge)

(Hook)

The song faded away as Gohan hit the ground dashed backwards and rolled over onto his neck posing and the crowd burst into applause before dispersing

"Gohan that was awesome"

"It was nothing special" he said shrugging his shoulders

"I'm thirsty could you go get us some punch" Videl asked

"Sure" Gohan said Videl seemed to enjoy the night but one lone figure looked toward the dark haired girl with anger

Dormideous sector

"Yes hah we're back" said a man he had a big build with orange hair with a black bandana on with white baggy pants with an open blue jacket and gold boots his skin color was blue

"Yes master Bojack and I can also sense a large amount of Ki coming from a planet in he north galaxy" said a smaller man. He had an orange Mohawk with the same skin color wearing an open purple jacket that stopped just below his chest with baggy white pants and a black cloth between his crotch and the same color and style of boots.

"Good Bido it's been a while since I've had a strong opponent" he said cracking his knuckles

"Bujin is there a planet nearby we need a space ship if we're going to make it there" he said looking at a shorter man he again had the same color skin his hair was wrapped in a purple cloth and was wearing a red jacket with white pants and a blue cloth falling above his feet he was also wearing the same style and color shoes.

"Yes my lord I can sense a fairly weak planet nearby"

"Excellent Kogu you attack first Zangya your going to pilot the ship" he said referring to the remains two people. The first Kogu had wild orange hair with an open black jacket and a red sash across his shoulder with white pants and gold boots. The last and only female of the group Zangya had long curly orange hair it stretched to her mid back she had white pants and gold boots like the rest she wore and open vest with a blue shirt underneath and gold pointed earrings in her ear.

"Yes sir" they both said saluting as Bujin began escorting them to the planet.


	6. The Budokai tenkaichi

Third person POV

After the dance Gohan dropped Videl off at home she left her clothes at his house on the chance that she would sleep over again and at the rate her father was going it would probably be a lot. That Sunday Gohan trained harder than ever his mom thought him going to school would break his training habit but it only managed to shave a few hours mainly due to Videl. Chichi could tell that despite only only knowing him a week the girl had a small crush in him maybe it was his physique or his positive attitude but she could tell that Videl couldn't get enough of him. Gohan was showering for school on this Monday morning one week in and he already hates Mondays like a normal school kid. The shower stopped and her walked out of the bathroom dressed and ready to go grabbing his bag from by the door and grabbing an apple from the fridge

"By mom be home early today" he shouted before instant transmitting away appearing behind the school building he had gotten good at that technique he was going to try and master the spirit bomb next since he was the "guardian of the earth" he felt he needed to use it better safe than sorry. The Demi-Saiyan walked inside the school to his first period class as the teacher to ok roll and then escorted them to the gym for Hercule Appreciation day. The holiday in and of itself angered Gohan but he didn't show it Gohan could it annoyed Videl though she had a pouting look in her face and her arms were folded and she crossed her legs we she sat. She looked adorable.

"Woah what did I just think" he said in a whisper to himself. He has been thinking like that since the dance he was beginning to form a crush on the daughter of the man he hated most.

"Students today is Hercule Appreciation day and we must play this video of the Cell games in his honor" the flipped the projector on and began playing. He remembered every seen vividly his dad fighting, the cell Jr. Attacking, and cell laughing at their pain. Then came the flashes when Hercule took the credit and Gohan was on the ground powered down and the whole school recognized him he ran to the exit before people could say anything but he heard Sharpner yell something about him being a loser and the entire cafeteria laugh as he looked back he saw Videl leaving the cafeteria and running after him. He ran out of the building and instant transmitted home to his room.

He sat at home that day just thinking but at almost noon there was a knock at the door and his mother went to answer it.

"Hi is Gohan here"

"Yes he's upstairs" she said rembering when he came downstairs to grab a sandwich and startling her

"Thank you may I see him"

"Of course dear" she wasted no time in heading up those stairs and walking into his room without so much as a knock

"Gohan are you alright" she said lying next to the Demi-Saiyan who was lying face down on his bed

"Yeah I'm fine just the thing in the cafeteria got to me"

"Well who cares if you look like that guy from the cell games"

"Videl it was me" he said emphasizing the was

"Wait really so you were at the Cell games" she said in disbelief

"Not only that I heat him"

"What no way you couldn't have been one of those gold fighters"

"Well Videl I'm about to tell you something but you have to promise not to tell anyone. Ok?"

"Ok" she said

"Videl I'm not entirely human" she chuckled at this

"Oh haha Gohan very funny now tell me"

"I'm serious, look" he said undoing his pants and letting his tail loose

"Nice fake tail Gohan" she said pulling

"Ahhhhhh don't do that it really hurts plus it drains all of my power" he said

"Wait your serious?" She asked finally believing what Gohan had told her

"Yes" Gohan confirmed Videl smiled and them fell over she had passed out from shock

1 hour later

She woke up to Gohan leaning over and fanning her causing her to blush. She didn't know why but every time she looked at this boy her whole body turned to jello

"Good your awake" he said leaning her up slowly

"Ok so tell me about this whole half alien thing"

"Ok so it's like this" Gohan proceeded to tell Videl the whole story from when his dad was a kid through the fight with cell Videl shook her head at every word

"So your father and Bulma Briefs husband are the final surviving members of an elite alien race known as the Saiyans your father was sent here to kill us all but hit his head and forgot causing him to grow up and be our savior. There are 7 magical balls that when brought together can release a giant dragon capable of making a wish so long as it is not beyond his power and that there are a second set of these on yet another alien planet called Namek which you have been to, to kill a evil space tyrant named Frieza. And that when you were a kid your dad died protecting you from his long lost brother and a green namekian from planet Namek trained you and taught you Ki which regular humans can learn than two other Saiyans came to earth and tried to kill you successfully in a few of your cases only to be ultimately defeated by your resurrected father one being Vegeta who is now your family friend and that you met a time traveler that helped you fight the androids and Cell saving the planet not to mention all of the other people you fought like that garlic jr. guy you mentioned. And not only can your race can turn into super Saiyans which is basically a form of saiyan that has spiked power levels and is more ruthless than a regular saiyan and that there are more than 1 stage of this, but in a full moon you turn into great apes that you must learn to control or the events could be catastrophic and that an old namekian named Kami created these dragon balls indirectly causing all of this but has since died and a new namekian named dende is now in charge of this place Kami's look out and that you are also the guardian of the earth"

"Basically yes" he said confirming this

"I don't know why I'm believing this but I am"

"Oh thank Kami"

"And I won't tell anybody on two conditions"

"Sure what are they?" He said

"One is that you train me in Ki you said that humans can learn it and I want to be stronger"

"Well ok" he said

"The second is that we go to a movie this Saturday"

"What a movie"

"Yeah you know like popcorn, candy, soda, a film on a screen" she said

"O..ok"

"Great"

"We can start with the training now let's just go get you some training clothes"

"My house is all the way in the city by the time we go there an back it'll be around two o'clock" I gave a light chuckle

"Grab on to me" I said

"Why?" She asked

"Just do it" she wrapped her arms around my waist and I touched my two fingers to my forehead and instant transmitted to Videl's room

"How...how did you do that" she asked awe struck

"It's the Ki now come hurry and get your clothes" she grabbed her clothes and grabbed back onto me as I instant transmitted back home

"Hello baby girl boa awwww I must be hearing things" Hercule said marching into the room inky seconds after the two had left he took a swig of his beer bottle and closing the door

Meanwhile Gohan and Videl were about to begin training

"Alright first we've got teach your body to learn how to use it's Ki"

"Ok how do you do that"

"You have to train mentally and physically my sensei dropped me off in the wilderness for six months but I won't do that to you we're going to train together so we'll start off with the physical first let's start off with a jog down the mountain"

The two started a hard workout well hard by earthling standards and by the end of it all Videl was tired and sweaty

"Alright you've done great and you didn't have a dinosaur chasing you either now let's work on your mind"

"Sounds easy enough"

"Alright clear your mind"

Videl started to levitate but only about an inch on the ground.

Time skip 4 weeks later

in the upcoming weeks the two had trained hard Videl could fly with ease, since Ki signatures, and form a small Ki blast he was finally gonna start working on the flashy moves. Gohan's school life had become shit no one but Videl would talk to him and Erasa would give him the occasional smile but other than that everywhere he went kids just laughed and pointed. Teachers tried making his life tougher also purposely asking him the hardest questions and giving him and him alone extra homework of course it didn't take him long due to Chichi's teachings when he was younger. If he didn't have Videl behind him it would've been worse.

Speaking of her, she had started coming over everyday now and she often slept over on weekends it was as if her father just didn't care for her. His mother now five months pregnant stayed off of her feet he was fine with he could cook and clean up after himself. She had started with the weird cravings too one night he had to instant transmit to a 24 hour grocery store to get her a steak, yogurt, mustard, and milk and mash all into a disgusting mound of food for her. Videl told him it would pass right now he was sleeping he had to go back to hell in the morning.

He and Videl had been hanging out a lot more when they weren't training. After they're workout they'd get a smoothie or watch a movie or just sit and watch tv. All the time he spent with Videl he enjoyed. She had tried to get him to enter the Budokai tenkaichi tournament but he was firm in his answer no. She begged and pleaded not even her adorable puppy dog eyes could budge him. She even showed him the flyer the winner got 5,000,000 Zeni and a chance to fight Hercule. He had to admit humiliating Hercule sounding great but he couldn't bring himself to do it.

Time skip to the next morning

He was in a bad mood today he hid his emotions well but Videl could tell he was mad and she knew exactly what caused it. Hercule had put out a commercial challenging all of those mystery fighters at the cell games to come and fight him at the Budokai Tenkaichi and called them losers obviously pissing him off to no end and the kids were mercilesson there assault on him today. He went to his locker and began to put in the combination until Sharpner came along.

"Look it's the loser"

"Sharpner I'm not in the mood" he said trying to avoid this confrontation

"Who cares I was watching the cell games footage last night and I was wondering was that guy who fought Cell in the beginning your father" Gohan's expression changed to a look of pure rage

"Yeah and he died their didn't your old man was to crappy for his own good" the entire hall way turned to look at the scene unfolding. Sharpner let out a chuckle before at the speed of light Gohan grabbed him by his throat and slammed him into a locker

"FOR ONE FUCKING MONTH I'VE TAKEN YOUR SHIT. NO LONGER, YOU CAN TALK ABOUT ME BUT LEAVE MY FATHER OUT OF YOUR DISGUSTING MOUTH" he screamed all the while his grip tightening.

"YOU WANT A PEICE OF ME FINE YOU'LL GET IT AT THE BUDOKAI TENKAICHI. I'LL KICK YOUR ASS AND HERCULE'S AND GET HIM TO ADMIT THE HE'S NOTHING BUT A FUCKING FAKER" Sharpner was gasping for air but Gohan's saiyan side had taken over he was not intent on letting him go.

"Gohan don't do it he's not worth it" came Videl's voice at that sound Gohan's rage calmed and he dropped Sharpner who was now clutching his own throat

"You better pray you don't face me in that fucking tournament" Gohan calmly said

"Come on Gohan let's get to class" Videl said taking his hand. He didn't put up an argument and walked away with Videl leaving the freaked out teenager on the ground.

Wow I loved typing that last scene it was so exciting. To all of my loyal readers and fans if you love this story and love fairy tail I need OCs for an upcoming story just either pm me or comment on my story i need OCs all the details will be explained there. Thanks In advance.


End file.
